


Check the Label

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, HP May Madness 2016, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jam, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I bet it'll taste delicious." Teddy opens the jar and slicks his fingers. "I know you want my tongue and mouth on your arse."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check the Label

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Teddy moans as he licks a bead of pre-come from the tip of James's prick. 

"Are you going to keep teasing me or are you gonna suck me off?" James gasps hands sinking into Teddy's bright hair. 

"You shouldn't be so impatient," Teddy scolds, leaning back on his heels. 

"You're the who couldn't wait to get to the bedroom," James whines as he grips the base of his neglected cock and gives it a tug. 

"Well, the lighting in the kitchen is so nice," Teddy purrs, "and I want to get a good look."

James flushes as Teddy stands up, walks around him and gives a low whistle of approval. He moves behind James and pushes between his shoulder blades, forcing James to bend over and grip the kitchen counter. 

"Merlin, Teddy!" James gasps.

"There. Perfect," Teddy sighs, fingers running up and down James's spine. 

"Well, are you gonna fuck me?" James asks cheekily. 

"Soon," Teddy promises, fingers circling his tight hole. "Damn I left my wand in the other room... Ah, this will have to do."

James looks over his shoulder to see Teddy grab a jar filled with a bright yellow jelly. 

"What is that?" James asks, wrinkling his nose. 

"Some jam your grandmother sent us home with last week," Teddy smirks. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to save some for breakfast."

"Teddy," James groans exasperatedly.

"I bet it'll taste delicious." Teddy opens the jar and slicks his fingers. "I know you want my tongue and mouth on your arse."

James shivers in response, biting back a moan as Teddy spreads the sticky jam around his rim. 

"I can't wait to taste you," Teddy whispers.

"Yes," James moans. "Ah, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" Teddy asks startled. 

"It burns, oh fuck it burns. What the hell is that stuff," James cries. 

"I thought it was just some lemon jam," Teddy exclaims picking up the jar and reading the handwritten label. "Oops, I guess it's lemon pepper jelly."

"Teddy!"

"Don't blame me!" Teddy frowns grabbing a towel from the drawer and soaking it in the sink before wiping off the excess jelly. 

"Promise that you'll never make me do that again." James whines. 

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything... But I guess we should keep our exploits to the bedroom in the future," Teddy mumbles abashedly. "Come on, I'll run you a bath and make sure to get every last bit of that jelly off of you."

"You better," James retorts, eyes filling with mischief. "And I suppose we can still extend our relations to the bathroom."

"Brat," Teddy mutters as he sweeps a laughing James into his arms and carries him towards the bathroom.


End file.
